<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What the weather does to us. by dearsnart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632340">What the weather does to us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart'>dearsnart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of ColdFlash 2019, Barry Allen Whump, Cold Weather, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsnart/pseuds/dearsnart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wasn't paying enough attention to his fast metabolism, and ended up stuck on the street, in the freezing weather. Luckily for him, Leonard Snart lives nearby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Coldflash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What the weather does to us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry wasn't sure how long he could keep walking. His limbs were freezing by now, and truly, it was a miracle that he was still able to move his legs. It was really cold outside, it was snowing, plus, the wind was going right in the opposite direction of Barry's path, so the cold wind was quite painful for his skin.</p><p>The fact that he slipped and fell a while ago didn't help either. All of his clothes were wet from the snow. Besides, he was only wearing the jeans, a t-shirt, and a cardigan, since he thought that he could get home in a second. </p><p>He was having a day off. Joe was working, Iris was out working, too. Caitlin and Cisco were on some event together, so it was just Barry. He was planning to spend the whole day alone, doing whatever he wanted. He even picked out a movie, and he had a place in mind, that he wanted to order from. But then he thought about it, and figured that speeding there, getting the food and speeding back in a few second was faster.</p><p>Yeah. Well, it almost worked. On his way there, he slipped on the snow while he was running at super speed, and he managed to bang his head on a big container filled with trash. He knocked himself out, and stayed passed out, laying in the snow for a good twenty minutes, before he finally came to his senses. Nobody noticed him out there, since nobody bothered to be out on the streets in this brutal weather. </p><p>So here he was now. He was currently walking through a forest, to try to cut his way home shorter. His head was pounding, and every inch of his body was freezing cold. He tried speeding home, but he couldn't, for two very simple reasons. One, cold is the opposite of speed, and hr could barely move, let alone run. Two, if the cold wasn't enough, he hasn't eaten anything today, and with his fast metabolism, that was a big problem. He couldn't access the speedforce with absolutely no energy in him. Hell, he was starting to feel like giving up completely, and just falling asleep right there.</p><p>And then, he saw it. His last ray of hope. He saw the familar wooden house in the middle of the forest. He had been around here before, even though he never went inside. It was one of Snart's safehouses. And judging by the smoke coming out of the chimney, someone was inside.</p><p>After thinking about it, it was really his last chance before passing out. His home was another good hour of walking away, and he was sure that he wouldn't last that long. So he did what any other desperate man would do. He slowly stumbled over to the wooden house, and knocked on the door.</p><p>The knock was weak, and yet, it still managed to sound desperate somehow. It really got Snart's attention. He didn't have visitors often, and it couldn't be one of his Rogues, since they were all busy with their lives, he checked up on all of them yesterday via phone.</p><p>So who was it? The cops? They couldn't have found him, right? It wouldn't be the first time, but the last time, and the only time his location got revealed was because of Axel fucking up.</p><p>He didn't want to risk it. He stood up from the desk, and grabbed his coldgun, as he silently made his way over to the door. He peeked out on the small peephole, only to be met with a familiar face. He hesitated for a moment, then opened the door, brows furrowed. “Scarlet?”</p><p>Barry looked up through half-lidded eyes. He couldn't hide his frown, even if he attempted a weak smile. “I ddn'... dn't no... 'ere 'ls to go...” He muttered, voice slurring, and barely above a whisper.</p><p>Leonard's brows furrowed even more, and for a brief second, a worried expression crossed his face, which went away as quickly as it came. He didn't want to go soft on his enemy.</p><p>He thought for a second, then nodded, and opened the door wider. “Come in.” He stated calmly, making sure to keep the emotions out of his voice. </p><p>Barry took a step forward, only to trip on the doorstep, but before he could fall, Snart caught him with a swift motion. </p><p>“Take it easy, kid.” He warned in a calm voice. He kicked the door shut, then helped the speedster over to the couch, and let him drop down onto the soft cushions. </p><p>Barry let his head fall back against the couch. He was shivering really badly. His skin was pale, not that he had so much color to begin with. His cheeks and nose were deep red, while his usually pink lips were now pale, just like his skin. He looked bad. Really bad.</p><p>Leonard pursed his lips worriedly, then got to work. He grabbed a bunch of fluffy towels from the bathroom, and placed them down next to the almost unconscious Barry. He also grabbed a pair of clean clothes from his closet, to replace the wet ones with these.</p><p>“Come on, Barry. Let's get you out of these cold clothes.” He leaned down, and carefully helped Barry up into a standing position. The brunet only groaned. His eyes were still closed. That was probably not a good sign.</p><p>“Barry.” Snart said again, voice a little more strict this time. “You need to get these clothes off. I'm not going to look, but you really need to get them off, they are soaking wet.” </p><p>Barry didn't say anything. He just stayed leaning against the older man, eyes never opening. He let out a soft hum after Leonard spoke, but he didn't move. </p><p>Leonard mentally cursed. The kid was clearly in no state to get undressed on his own, and even if this would make things horribly awkward for the rest of their life, he had to help. </p><p>So he did. He carefully slid the cardigan off the speedster, and tossed it down onto the floor. The young man didn't react, just stayed slumped against Leonard. His shirt was next, which Snart had a little more trouble with removing, but after a few seconds, it landed on the floor, next to the cardigan. </p><p>After that, Leonard carefully sat Barry back down on the couch, and crouched down in front of him. He removed the wet sneakers from the brunet's feet, along with his socks. Now, the difficult part. He stood up and sat down next to Barry on the couch. </p><p>Fuck this. He didn't sign up for this. </p><p>“Hey, uh... kid. I'm gonna remove your jeans, okay? You can still do it on your own, in fact, it would be really damn nice if you could do it in your own. But I need a little nod or something, because I don't want to violate you,” the way he spoke was careful, and slow. </p><p>Instead of answering, Barry let out a soft moan, and turned his head to the other side. His eyes were still closed, and he looked pretty... dead. Leonard figured that he couldn't drag this out any longer, so he swallowed hard, and carefully unbuttoned the speedster's jeans. He pulled his hands back, and looked up at Barry, who was still pretty much passed out, so Len kept going. He carefully pulled the zipper down, then stood up, and with one, slow move, he pulled Barry's jeans off, and tossed them onto the floor.</p><p>The rest was easier. Len carefully slid Barry's lean legs into the sweatpants, ignoring the shivers that ran down his spine due to the feeling of Barry's soft skin under his touch. He put a t-shirt onto Barry, and slid a warm, big hoodie on top of that, to help him warm up even faster. He also grabbed a pair of thick, fluffy socks, and slid the young man's cold feet into them.</p><p>But that wasn't enough. He also grabbed a thick blanket from the bedroom, and wrapped it around the speedster's shoulder. He was only statisfied when Barry looked like a human burrito.</p><p>Now, he just had to wait. He put some more wood onto the fire, to make it even warmer. The fireplace was luckily right in front of the couch – but in a safe distance, of course, – so it was quite warm on the couch for the speedster.</p><p>And as it turned out, Len didn't even have to wait long for Barry to wake up. The brunet started slowly shifting around on the couch after only fifteen minutes of being left there. By the time that he fully came to his senses, Leonard was standing in front of him, with a mug of hot cocoa in his hands. </p><p>Barry opened his eyes, and the first thing that he saw was Leonard Snart standing above him, with a serious expression on his face. </p><p>“Jesus–” Barry hissed softly, eyes now wide open. It only took him a second to remember how he got there, and as soon as he remembered, he relaxed back against the couch. </p><p>The second thing that he noticed was that he was warm. He slowly lifted up the blanket, and saw that he was wearing different clothes. Judging by the situation, those clothes probably belonged to Leonard. </p><p>Barry would never admit it, but the thought that he was wearing Leonard Snart's clothes, made him feel special. He had a funny, butterfly feeling in the lower parts of his belly, but he quickly cleared his throat, to get himself together. He looked up at Leonard, and carefully shifted up into a sitting position. His eyes finally landed on the mug that Leonard was holding out for him. “Oh–” He gave a small smile to the criminal, and took the offered mug cautiously, so he didn't spill it all over himself. “Thanks.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Don't mention it.” Leonard replied, before sitting down on the couch. He kept some distance between himself and Barry. “Listen, I think that it would be the best for both of us if we never mentioned this to anyone. Changing your clothes was one of the most awkward tasks that I had to do in my life, so as soon as you step out of here, this whole thing will be forgotten. Clear?”</p><p>Barry slowly started sipping on his hot cocoa, but as soon as he heard that Snart changed his clothes, he began coughing. Well, damn. He never even thought about how his clothes got magically changed.</p><p>He shook his head, and swallowed hard, to try to calm down his coughing. “No, it's fine–” He choked out, voice raspy. “I totally agree. I agree with you.” He mumbled, as he quickly blinked away the tears that welled up in his eyes due to the coughing.</p><p>Snart's lips tugged up into a tiny, barely noticable smile. “I'm glad we agree.” He replied, voice as smooth as ever. Then, he stood up with a long sigh. “You can stay as long as you want. Just don't make too much noise, I'm working on something. If you want more hot cocoa, just tell me, and I'll make you one. And don't touch my stuff.” He drawled out. </p><p>“Snart, wait–” Barry called out, and when Len turned around, he could see Barry standing up, and stumbling over to him, with that fluffy blanket still around his shoulders. He wasn't sure what to expect, but the next thing he knew, was that the boy's arms were around his neck, hugging onto him in a warm embrace. </p><p>“Thank you.” Barry muttered against Len's neck, voice as sweet as it's never been before. He closed his eyes, and smiled against the other man's warm skin. He never knew that hugging Snart would feel this good, but the butterflies were back in his stomach now.</p><p>At first, Leonard tensed up. He wasn't used to hugs, and he had always stated out loud that he hated hugs, and yet, he found himself hugging back now. He gently wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, and without him knowing, a small, but genuine smile made it's way up to his face.</p><p>Little did he know, that Barry was going to stay all night, and that neither of them were going to get any sleep.[*]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*wink, wink;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>